


Hemlock Grove Imagines Collection [NSFW]

by eratothemuse



Series: Hemlock Grove Imagines [1]
Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Imagines Collection, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Smut, not safe for work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 00:25:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17090600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eratothemuse/pseuds/eratothemuse
Summary: This is a collection of imagines [from my blog on tumblr - thranduilsperkybutt] involving the Hemlock Grove characters! Only NSFW fic is in this collection, so enjoy! Any additional warnings will be posted in each chapter's Notes!





	Hemlock Grove Imagines Collection [NSFW]

_**Warnings:** NSFW; An attempt at talking dirty was made. <_<_

Gif source:  [Roman](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/176291666657/angelsanddragons-romanjenny-1x04-aka-everybody)

> _Imagine having hot passionate sex with Roman Godfrey._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

The smile at your lips disappears with your moan, the feeling of his hips grinding slow against your own the sole thing on your mind at the moment. You watch as Roman’s brows come together in pleasured concentration, his mouth parted as low, heated curses leave him.

“Roman,” you groan, only able to manage a nod at him when his eyes connect with your own. You don’t need to word your urgency for him to go faster, he does that of his own accord. Burying his face into your neck, he bottoms out into you, only to repeat the motion at a quicker pace.

A deep, low moan comes from him as he praises, “Fuck, you’re taking it so good. Such a good fucking girl for me.”


End file.
